I'm Topping!
by FusionBooty
Summary: Its great meeting another version of yourself, but when you start hanging out and talking, the more sexual tension there is to face. So… one of them eventually has to cave in and takeover, right? But it's kinda difficult when your other twin is thinking the same thoughts...


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, and if I did that would be fucking amazing.

Side Note: Just pointing this out, this is SSJ4 Gogeta/SSJ4 Gogeta.

First off, your twin was fucking amazing.

He was practically you, in the looks category, and overall he _was_ you_. _When you first met the guy, he seemed so innocent sounding. But that quickly changed when you two had began chatting about your favorite things to do and really just normal stuff in general. Hugs were always coming and going when he left, yet they seemed so lasting.

Whenever you did hug him, it was warm and nice, unlike others you've hugged in your past time. When you wrapped your arms around his torso for the 10th time, it was obvious you started to feel a bit clingy to the other guy. If he minded, he didn't show it, but only laughed and returned the embrace happily like the little dork he was. Technically that was calling you a dork as well, but it was too damn cute.

There was that one time he came over and while talking, your tail had sneaked it's way over to the others and coiled around it, causing the furred fusion's cheeks to go slight pink from the sudden touch.

That was an awkward explanation. It didn't happen again, but you wanted it to. Even if it were an accident.

It was probably around the millionth visit that you asked him to stay the night.

"Eh? Yeah sure! Like a sleepover, right?~" He would giggle out, grinning that smile you just loved seeing. It was later that night when you guys were having one of those chats, when the topic of Janemba came into session. Your face immediately went to pure disgust.

"Augh, I hate his guts."

"I think he's pretty charming." Cue his fucking lovey dovey sigh.

"What? Don't tell me you actually… like him? Dude, even for my twin, that's pretty low." You respond, tail flicking to your immediate anger. Your twin seemed confused at first, but then a wicked smile plastered itself on his face, and you raised a brow.

"Wait, are you… jealous?" The grunt you made was disapproving, but he found it as a queue to move closer to your body. Now both brows raised, you couldn't help but actually enjoy his antics, and found yourself pulling him even closer, your chest touching his, tail slowly wrapping itself around his own, and your foreheads touching as he only smiled at your shaky frown. "That's kinda cute." He would purr out. Your heart was beating fast and you seriously don't know how it happened but your lips crashed against his, and his arms wrapped around your neck, enjoying the contact you were making.

Lips moving in a heated pattern, he began to lower his hands down to your pants area, hoping to get them off. So he was trying to be the dominant one? Not on your watch bitch. If there was going to be a topper, it was going to be you. Grinning into the kiss, you caught his hands before they managed to fully untangled the sash belt tied around your waist which kept your pants up. He broke the kiss and frowned, but you only grinned. "I don't think so, Gogeta." You say slyly, pushing him on the other side of the couch, getting on top of him quickly. He let out a small sound of surprise, but you were far too busy biting his neck softly, nipping at certain spots that made him cry out.

Since you were far too busy trying to win this little contest, he decided to try something and move his knee up near your crotch area, sliding it back and forth in a pattern that made you groan and him chuckle. God dammit, did you have to be so cunningly smart in the sex area?

You pulled back your head and actually frown at the other, knitting your eyebrows together in frustration. He returned the reaction, and you could tell this wasn't going to end very well. One of you were going to be unhappy, while the other triumphed.

"Okay, what's your deal?" You ask irritated.

"My deal? Your the one who won't submit."

"Submit? I don't submit, others submit. And that's especially when it comes to times like these."

If looks could kill, then you'd both probably be dead right now. You were going to top this guy, and you were going to do it now!

_All right, I'll shut him up with another heated kiss! _

You both thought that, unknowingly of the others same idea. Both of your guy's heads went to the other in such a rush, that you didn't have time to position your head the way it needed to be for a kiss. And that resulted in a banging of foreheads, a curse and one falling off the couch in pain.

You grab your forehead where there was now a small red bruise forming. The other, who didn't fall off the couch, did the same. He saw your bruise and laughed, then leaned down to give it a small kiss. You couldn't help but laugh as well, and you crawled back on the couch with him, wrapping your arms against him, and he did the same, closing his own eyes.

You didn't have sex but you did get a bruise.


End file.
